<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bar S&amp;S by My__Written</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103562">Bar S&amp;S</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My__Written/pseuds/My__Written'>My__Written</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Leonard Snart, Bottom Barry Allen, M/M, Multi, Mundo Alterno, Top Leonard Snart, m/m/f, trio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My__Written/pseuds/My__Written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—Bien. —abrió la puerta y el tipo estaba hincado con los brazos hacia atrás. No estaban amarrados lo cual era bueno, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo así.</p>
<p>—Es todo tuyo, Maestra. —Cold caminó donde el esclavo estaba y toco su frente, sobando los cabellos algo sudorosos—. Ella será tu ama el día de hoy, es de las mejores. La trataras bien, verdad. —hablo con el chico con su voz limpia y clara.</p>
<p>—Sí, señor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Dinah Lance/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bar S&amp;S</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este O/S esta basado en un original mío, lo pueden encontrar en “La maestra y el vaquero” en su versión original, en otro sitio web con mi usuario igual o con mi seudónimo July Wind.</p>
<p>Espero haber colocado todas las advertencias necesarias.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Bar S<span>aints &amp; Sinners</span></strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[***]</strong>
</p><hr/><hr/>
<p>Leonard Snart era la cara oculta del mejor bar de la ciudad. Tenía en sus manos la lista de todas esas personas que querían vivir un poco fuera de los limites permitidos que la sociedad marca. Además, era un negocio familiar al que no podía decir que no.</p>
<p>Su hermana pequeña tenía una mente retorcida, una ciudad como lo era Central jamás permitiría un modo de vida como lo que él miraba en las mazmorras de Saints &amp; Sinners, pero nadie podía decirle que no a Lisa Snart.</p>
<p>Leonard camino de regreso a su cueva, no le gustaba ver a los niños buenos y tontos de Central City tomando vino o cerveza con sus estúpidas sonrisas, o peor no le gustaba ver a los niños malos comportándose como buenos porque estaban con amigos o familiares que no conocían sus más oscuros secretos y anhelos.</p>
<p>Bajo las escaleras y se topo con el guardia de esa noche, era Mick su mejor amigo, estaba como un gorila en la puerta con una pequeña tableta electrónica, allí estaban todos los habituales y los que tenían cita para la Mazmorra.</p>
<p>—Hola, jefe.</p>
<p>—Hola Mick. ¿Han llegado todos?</p>
<p>—Solo los más comunes. Caras conocidas con personas desconocidas, lo normal.</p>
<p>—Ya veo.</p>
<p>—Hay un chico nuevo. Parece que su cita es hoy—. Mick pauso un momento, algo raro en él y Leonard lo miro extraño.</p>
<p>—¿Qué pasa?</p>
<p>—Solo parecía perdido.</p>
<p>Len (como lo llamaba su hermana y Mick) asintió, había conocido a varios así.</p>
<p>—Bien.</p>
<p>—También llego Boo.</p>
<p>Len negó divertido, Boo era una chica genial, pero no entendía que él no podía seguir siendo su guía.</p>
<p>Entro por fin a la sala que daba vida al nivel mas bajo de S&amp;S, se encontró con varios conocidos, él los conocía a todos.</p>
<p>Su lugar era ese, era cálida, había otra barra no como la de arriba y el ambiente completamente diferente. Donde su hermana la música pop y electro era lo que, predominada, aquí era una tranquila notada. Las personas estaban sentadas en mullidos sillones de pelo y algunos bancos de madera maciza estaban para los acompañantes de los dominantes.</p>
<p>Se concentro en ir a la barra y pedir un whisky doble e inmediatamente Boo llegó a él.</p>
<p>Boo—como le gustaba que la llamaran en esa sala— era hermosa, y una amiga de su hermana. Estaba buscando un nuevo amo, y él le estaba ayudando, pero el problema es que era muy nueva en esta vida.</p>
<p>—Cold— su nombre en clave era ese, la idea vino del novio de su hermana pequeña, el nerd no sabía cuánto le divertía que lo llamara así y su hermana conocedora de su lado oscuro se irritaba a veces, en otras ocasiones lo miraba significativamente. — ¿Estoy bien así?</p>
<p> —Sí, hoy es nuestra quinta lección.</p>
<p>—Sí, señor.</p>
<p>Cold trabaja en los limites de Boo, sabía que para alguien nuevo conocerse era la primera tarea y en eso era lo único que él ayudaría.</p>
<p>Se concentro en la imagen que proyecta su sumisa en entramiento, Boo, era de estura baja y cuerpo delgado, pero con curvas.  Llevaba la vestimenta adecuada que se requería en una sumisa con Amo, o solo como le gustaba que fueran los suyos. Tenía que tener en mente que cosas podía hacer para ayudarle cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y entro una vieja conocida.</p>
<p>—No te había visto en bastante tiempo. —le dijo a la nueva chica que acaba de entrar por la puerta negra que daba la bienvenida a todos.</p>
<p>Ella lo miro y él camino donde su vieja conocida estaba, tiro de la pequeña cadena sujeta en el cuello de Boo, no volteo a verla, pero sabía que Boo había adoptado el comportamiento que en sus clases le enseño: con la cabeza baja y su cabello tapándole el rostro.</p>
<p>—No había tenido tiempo.</p>
<p>La voz dulce de la chica le hizo sonreír, casi nadie podía creer la chica enfrente de él fuera como era, solo él lo sabía y le encantaba.</p>
<p>—Una lástima. —Cold la miro, era casi una tristeza que no la llamara por su nombre, pero allí nadie conocía la identidad de nadie, era políticas del establecimiento, él mismo las puso. Además, de dejar algo de morbo a sus parejas sexuales de esa noche, también aplicaba para seguridad de ellos mismos.—. Tengo nueva adquisición y aún no está entrenada, pensé que podías ayudar, Maestra. Le llamo por el sobrenombre que utilizaba su amiga.</p>
<p>Era lógico que se refería a Boo, sabia que la persona enfrente de él captaría la idea.</p>
<p>—Sería algo nuevo, pero Cold, yo no soy de compartir, me temo.</p>
<p>—Otra vez, una lástima. Así ¿qué buscas?</p>
<p>—Lo mismo de siempre.</p>
<p><em>«Lo de siempre» </em>Si bien, Cold, no era el dueño de ese lugar, si conocía a todos los que entraban allí—conocer en el sentido de sus preferencias—no sería bueno si no lo supiera lo necesario. Además, su hermana no lo dejaría trabajar más en la Mazmorra si no había buenas ganancias.</p>
<p>—Oh, siendo así tengo algo para ti. — de inmediato supo que el chico nuevo estaría listo para ella. Estaba perdido tal vez la linda y dulce chica frente de él podía ayudarle en algo. Aun no lo había visto, pero sabía el protocolo para los que tenían una cita a lo mejor el encargado fue Mark.</p>
<p>Caminaron hasta las habitaciones donde estaban sus citas del día.</p>
<p>—Él es nuevo. No estuvo en el lugar por un buen tiempo. Tal parece que su antigua ama lo dejo por algo que no nos dijo, y nosotros no preguntamos.</p>
<p>—Eres un buen administrador, buen chico.</p>
<p>Escuchar la frase más trillada de los amos a su sumisos hizo que Cold no le viera la gracia. Le hizo una seña a Boo para que se quedara afuera de la cabina donde acaban de entrar.</p>
<p>—Boo, ve a la suite y me esperas, sí.</p>
<p>—Sí, amo.</p>
<p>El nervio de Cold se crispo en su ceja.</p>
<p>—¿Dónde está mi pequeño, esclavo?</p>
<p>La voz de la chica le hizo sonreír—. Maestra no seas tan ansiosa.</p>
<p>—Cold, no te creas muy listo. Por qué no lo eres.</p>
<p>—Bien. —abrió la puerta y el tipo estaba hincado con los brazos hacia atrás. No estaban amarrados lo cual era bueno, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo así.</p>
<p>—Es todo tuyo, Maestra. —Cold caminó donde el esclavo estaba y toco su frente, sobando los cabellos algo sudorosos—. Ella será tu ama el día de hoy, es de las mejores. La trataras bien, verdad. —hablo con el chico con su voz limpia y clara.</p>
<p>—Sí, señor.</p>
<p>Algo dentro de él se agito, el chico tenía una linda voz.</p>
<p>—Ella se hace llamar la Maestra, y es muy buena. Tú eres el elegido. Así que se bueno. Maestra no tolerara si eres insolente, por lo que me dijiste buscas consuelo.</p>
<p>Len y Maestra compartieron una mirada. Y supo que Maestra comprendido que su esclavo estaba solo y quebrado, bueno sería interesante. También la escena, si bien a él no le parecía propio compartir un amante, aunque su vieja amiga no lo sabía, el esclavo en sí no era de él, solo un cuerpo más, y Maestra una buena ama. Eso según testimonios de los chicos que tuvieron una sesión con ella.</p>
<p>Len no podía recomendar a ningún amo o sumiso si no conocía referencias de ellos, así que dejaba que los que tenían sesiones le llenaran un formulario estándar donde solo se les pedía si eran aceptables para otra sesión con ellos. Su trabajo era leer entre líneas esos formularios.</p>
<p>Miro de nuevo al sumiso, Leonard era un profesional. Cuando una persona llegaba a ese lugar para aclarar su mente, los sumisos tan metidos en su espacio eran especiales.</p>
<p>Len amaba tener el control en la cama, jugar algunos juegos, hacer trabajos de golpe, pero el subespacio de un sumiso era especial, era un nivel diferente, tenían que tener una comunicación. Incluso si el esclavo no podía hablar.</p>
<p>Suspiró.</p>
<p>No era su decisión, La maestra era una persona capaz y era la cliente este día.</p>
<p>—Saca a tu chica del juego, te quedaras conmigo, Cold.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Cold brillaron. Leonard sabía que la confianza que se tenían le ayudaría con el pequeño esclavo. Volvió a mirar al pequeño chico hincado en el suelo y salió en busca de Boo.</p>
<p>—Bien.</p>
<p>Encontró a Boo en la habitación de siempre, donde establecían sus sesiones, Boo estaba como el chico de la habitación, de rodillas con las manos atrás de su espalda y la cabeza baja.</p>
<p>—Muy bien, Boo. Eres inteligente. Lo recuerdas bien. Ahora hay un cambio de planes. Esta noche no habrá lección.</p>
<p>—¿Amo?</p>
<p>Len la miro serio, y Boo entendió que no tenía permitido hablar. —. Se que no era tu idea de la noche, así que ya es hora que conozca a otras personas. Dime ¿mujer o hombre?</p>
<p>—Hombre, Amo.</p>
<p>—Bien.</p>
<p>Len salió de la habitación y se encontró con Hartley, él era un amigo nerd del novio de su hermana, sabía que Hartley conocía a todos por sus preferencias, las dos que se ocupaban en ese lugar.</p>
<p>—Pipper —era el sobrenombre de Hartley en la Mazmorra—busca a alguien para Boo.</p>
<p>—No estarás con ella, bueno, se que a Mister Master no le molestaría un tercero.</p>
<p>—No, es aun muy pronto para ella y, además, ella no aprecia algo como eso, o no por ahora.</p>
<p>—Bien. Talvez ¿ Weather Wizard? Aunque aún está de turno.</p>
<p>—Ocupa a otro con sus tareas, sé que él hará un buen trabajo.</p>
<p>—Lo tengo, jefe. ¿Algo más?</p>
<p>—No por ahora.</p>
<p>—Oh bien.</p>
<p>Leonard volvió a la habitación y abrió la puerta.  </p>
<p>Caminó hasta donde estaba La Maestra, le rodeo la cintura e inmediatamente sintió el calor corporal de ella.</p>
<p>—Esta prenda te queda hermosa, realza tu belleza natural, Maestra. —susurro en el oído de la mujer rubia. Ella no lo miro, sino que tenía la mirada fija en el pequeño esclavo.</p>
<p>—Verdad que nuestra Maestra es bella, esclavo. —uso un noto de voz suave, pero exigía una respuesta.</p>
<p>—Sí, la ama lo es.</p>
<p>—Oh no, pequeño <em>bebé</em>, ella es La Maestra, así la llamaras de ahora en adelante y a mí, Señor estará bien. Entiendes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Si, Señor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Bien. —volteo a ver a La Maestra—ahora si me permites. —. ella lo dejo, se colocó en una posición que el esclavo pudiera verlos, Cold se hinco frente a ella y empezó a quitarle los zapatos, para luego sacarlos de sus pies de forma lenta y suave. Casi se ríe, era pocas veces que una chica como esa lo tenia casi de rodias.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ves. Así se trata a una <em>Señora</em>. Sé que vienes de una Ama diferente, así que hay que entrenarte.</p>
<p>—Si te quedas, Cold ¿él te acepta? No me gusta imponer algo, lo sabes. —la voz suave, pero firme de la mujer le hizo confirmar algo que ya sospechaba, no imponía algo que su pareja sexual no consensuara.</p>
<p>—No hay problema, nuestro esclavo de esta noche es bisexual. —Len recordó que los registros del chico decían eso.</p>
<p>—¿Es eso correcto? —. Len sintió una punzada ¿acaso ella le llamaba mentiroso? — no desconfió de Cold, pero debo de escucharlo de tus labios ¿estarás bien con los dos, esclavo?</p>
<p>—Sí, Maestra. No me incomoda estar con los dos. El Señor también es de mis gustos. —el esclavo se sonrojo un poco.</p>
<p>— ¿Y tú Cold? También estás de acuerdo con esto.</p>
<p>Cold le miró encantado, con una sonrisa burlona y sus ojos chispeantes. —¡Claro que sí! También me gustan los chicos. Lo mejor de dos mundos.</p>
<p>La risa de La Maestra reboto en la habitación. —. Bien empecemos.</p>
<p>Con eso dicho, Cold invito al pequeño esclavo a la tarea de desvestir a la mujer, ambos le quitaron la ropa y la dejaron con su lencería de color negra y azul eléctrico.</p>
<p>—Hermosa. —susurró Cold y Esclavo también lo murmuró.</p>
<p>Cold se colocó atrás del Esclavo y empezó a quitarle el cinturón, Cold pasaba sus fuertes brazos por la cintura del tipo y bajándola hasta su cadera, donde se ubicaba el pantalón. La piel era suave y el chico olía muy bien, aunque Len aun no podía identificar a qué.</p>
<p>Cold guiñó un ojo hacia su compañera que estaba sentada en un sillón de una pieza, mientras les prestaba atención.</p>
<p>—Mira cómo nos ve. — susurró Cold en el oído del tipo y sintió como el chico atrapado en sus brazos se estremecía. Lo vio pasar saliva ¿le gustaba que lo vieran?</p>
<p>—Te gusta, <em>bebé</em>. —hablo cerca de él y lo vio cerrar los ojos un momento.</p>
<p>—Si, Señor.</p>
<p>—Bien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cold apuro su trabajo y en poco tiempo ya lo tenía desnudo del torso, el trabajo sencillo y sacar la camiseta sin mangas que traía por debajo de la camisa de vestir, era realmente fácil.</p>
<p>—Pantalón, esclavo —susurró La Maestra—camisa, Cold. —. Len negó divertido, pero acepto la orden. No podía decir que no a una dama.</p>
<p>Ambos, tanto Len como el Esclavo se los quitaron. Algo sumamente fácil para el esclavo ya que no traían zapatos ni calcetines, se fueron junto con las botas de la Maestra.</p>
<p>Solo en su ropa interior quedo el esclavo y Cold aún mantenía sus pantalones, claro que sin a hebilla y con el botón desabotonado.</p>
<p>A Len no le gustaba enseñar de más si no era necesario.</p>
<p>—Listo, esclavo. — escuchó Len decir a su compañera.</p>
<p>—Si, Maestra.</p>
<p>Len miro a La Maestra, no podían dejar al Esclavo así, necesitado y hambriento de pasión.</p>
<p>El Esclavo caminó hasta donde estaba la chica y se hinco frente a ella, le beso sus piernas mientras atrás de él Cold le daba carisias a su cabello. Len paseaba sus manos en esa masa de pelo espesa y de color chocolate. los ojos verdes del Esclavo estaban brillosos.</p>
<p>La Maestra lo dejo que besara y lamiera sus piernas y pies. No se quejaba. Cold recordó que no era la primera vez que compartían a un sumiso, pero no en esos términos. Cold pensó la diferencia entre esa vez y esta. Ambos sumisos no eran suyos, pero este era un cliente y el otro era su amigo.</p>
<p>—Vamos, es hora de invitar a nuestra Maestra a jugar. — se burló un poco, Len.</p>
<p>Entonces caminó a la parte lateral de la habitación donde se guardaban los juguetes, y la colección fue más variada. Al ser su esclavo un chico bi, sería mayor el placer y los juegos que podrían hacer con él.</p>
<p>—Pondremos unas lindas bolas en tu pequeño y rosado secreto.</p>
<p>—Estarás bien, esclavo—susurró la única chica.</p>
<p>—Sí, Señor y Maestra.</p>
<p>Len comenzó a trabajara en la zona sur de su esclavo, tratando de estimular la zona, era hermoso. Empezó masajeando los glúteos del esclavo, después sus piernas, con ambas manos, tocando toda la piel que podía, estirándola y encontrando zonas erógenas en el hombre, en la parte interna del muslo el pequeño pasaje hizo que el esclavo sacara un suspiro de placer. También encontró algunos lunares de mancha, ya que dudaba que fueran pecas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cold sintió más que vio como su compañera llevo sus manos al cuello del esclavo y empezó a dar un masaje, los hombros también caían en el masaje. El pecho le siguió, le dio un segundo a él, tocando sus pezones rosas y con algo de vello en ellos, uno cuantos. Su pecho también. Len se desconectó de lo que hacía su compañera y saco un condón de la caja, y metió dos de sus dedos embarrados en lubricante. Los llevo al oscuro pasaje del Esclavo el cual arranco un gritó y sus ojos voltearon en sus cuencas. La Maestra seguía con las caricias en el pecho y mordidas en el cuello del tipo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En cambio, Cold metía y sacaba ya los dedos de su mano derecha del esclavo, mientras con la mano izquierda sujetaba la cintura del chico, así también él se mantenía con algo de estabilidad. La verdad solo era una excusa para seguir tocando al chico, su pequeño <em>kid</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La Maestra los arrastro hasta la cama, ella siempre enfrente del esclavo, y él quedo atrás del Kid, un sándwich perfecto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El chico se deshacía entre ellos, cuando Cold estuvo satisfecho y el esclavo más duro que una roca, se detuvo. Para darle una orden directa.</p>
<p>—Inclínate.</p>
<p>Len miro como La Maestra ayudo al chico y este quedo con la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas de ella.</p>
<p><em>«Bonita vista» </em>—pensó cuando la mujer suspiro.</p>
<p>—Solo serán cuatro. —Cold dijo antes de besar cada globo de carne. —Y las contarás. —. Metió una a una las bolas de acero en el ano del <em>Kid</em>.</p>
<p>—Sí, Señor. —logro tartamudear.</p>
<p>Fue realmente rápido como cada bola se introducía en ese agujero rosado. Al terminar Cold volvió a besar esos perfectos globos de carne blanca con un toque rosado, ya que al final una nalgada se dio en ellas.</p>
<p>El suspiró de placer fue la respuesta que ambos esperaban. Dejaron pasar un minuto donde el esclavo aún permanecía en la misma posición. Al terminar el tiempo Cold se acomodó mejor atrás del chico llevándolo con él —. Ahora vas a darle placer a tu Maestra, esclavo. — la mano pesada de Cold jalo un poco el cabello del chico, el cual ronroneo.</p>
<p>Con ojos vidriosos y dilatados el <em>Kid</em> miró a <em>La Maestra</em> y con manos algo nerviosas comenzó la tarea de ir quitándole las únicas prendas que faltaban. Empezó por el panti y arrojándolo en algún lugar de la habitación, Len miro como La Maestra se acostó boca arriba, con las piernas suficientemente separadas para poder dejarles estar entre ellas.</p>
<p>—Vamos, esclavo. —Len escuchó a su compañera.</p>
<p>Con cuidado, Cold llevo la boca del chico hasta la entrada de la Maestra y con voz baja, pero con fuerza de mando le dijo que tenía que hacer. —. Len se cercioró que los dos —Ama y Esclavo— lo disfrutaran. El chico no era malo, Len sabía que se esperaba en el trabajo, pero algo había que le hacía ver o tal vez solo era él que el Kid no lo disfrutaba al cien por ciento. Tal vez era la posición, un trio ocupaba planeación y en eso era el mejor. Pero esa noche lo tomo desprevenido.</p>
<p>La Maestra empezó a tocar la cabeza del Esclavo, guiándolo por las zonas que más placer les daba. Len no le quito los ojos de encima, mira como una mujer disfruta sin tabú de su cuerpo y el placer carnal era una bendición. Cold se cernió por arriba del cuerpo del esclavo para poder besarla, ella se acercó a él, dejando al tipo entre ellos, más pegado a ella, más enterrado entre el valle oculto entre las piernas de su compañera. Las manos del esclavo se envolvieron en las piernas de la chica, mientras Cold no dejaba de succionar su boca.</p>
<p>—¡Oh! —gimió de placer su compañera. Se separo de ella para poder ver más de ellos dos.</p>
<p>—Más, esclavo.</p>
<p>La vio levantar tanto las piernas que estaba seguro le dolían de estar tan abiertas en esa posición, el esclavo la comía con la boca, como si fuera un postre. Cold empezó el recorrido por el cuello de su compañera dejando pequeñas mordidas en él, hasta que llego a su pecho, y aun así podía sentir la espalda del Kid en su pecho, la piel también era lisa y suave. Pero aun así se concentró en empezar a chupar el pezón derecho y el izquierdo lo encontró con la otra mano. Jugo con ellos, chupo, lamio, mordió.</p>
<p>La vio deshacerse en un gran orgasmo, el primero de la noche se dijo a sí mismo. Len quería que fuera tan larga como fuera posible. Ahora solo lamia el cuello de la chica, y con una mano se apoyaba en la cama, la otra empezó a sobar la espalda de su esclavo que estaba con la cabeza gacha y enterrada entre los senos de La Maestra.</p>
<p>Len se despido de esa piel cremosa y los miro—. Es hora de subir la temperatura.</p>
<p>Cold se bajó de la cama y fue por la caja de condones. Llego con ella y saco tres más.</p>
<p>Colocó uno entre sus manos y lo abrió—. Es hora de sacar esas bolas, bebé.</p>
<p>—Oh, sí Señor.</p>
<p>La Maestra rio y Cold sonrió un poco.</p>
<p>—Yo las sacare—dijo su compañera, y a Len no le molesto—. Esclavo es hora de que el Señor este feliz—soltó con un poco de humor. Len quiso bufar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sí, Maestra.</p>
<p>La respuesta del chico lo divertía. Así que lo miro en detalle, los ojos verdes del <em>kid</em> lo miraron con pasión.</p>
<p>Cuando el Esclavo se llevó la punta de su miembro a la boca, Len vio como ella tomo la cuerda con descuido, haciendo círculos con su dedo en la entrada del Esclavo.</p>
<p>—¡Ah!</p>
<p>El suspiro de placer que soltó el chico hizo que dejara su tarea por un momento, la boca llena con saliva volvió a su tarea. Cold miro como con más decisión la cuerda y vio cómo iban sacando la primera bola, pero ya estaba la mano fuerte y grande de Cold en la cabeza del tipo. No dejaría que el chico dejara lo que estaba haciendo, lo hacía muy bien.</p>
<p>—No lo dejes, <em>bebé</em>.</p>
<p>El tipo solo afirmó reanudando la tarea, la mano del <em>kid</em> subió a la base para masajear su miembro, sin dejar las lamidas constantes y meter lo más que podía en la boca. En ese momento Len dejo de prestar atención a lo que hacía su compañera. Sintió como el chico se sobresaltaba así que Cold se incorporó sobre el tipo para depositar un beso en la frente.</p>
<p>—¡Ah! —gimió el Esclavo y se irguió un poco levantando la cabeza y la boca escurriendo saliva. Era una toma digna del sexo, puro sexo. Sudor, pasión.</p>
<p>—Es el momento. —Len apenas escuchó cuando ya tenía al chico acomodo a horcajadas. Ella rápidamente colocaba el condón en él. Las manos de Cold fueron a las caderas del Esclavo y lo colocó en posición, mientras la chica los rodeaba. Al final quedo en medio, de espaldas a la cama, el chico encima de él, y la Maestra con sus piernas abiertas en la cara de Cold.</p>
<p>—Es hora—Susurró demandante su compañera.</p>
<p>Len sonrió y llevo una mano a la cadera de la chica mientras esta se acercaba más a su boca. Para Cold, era tan excitante sentir como el pequeño esbirro entraba y salía de él buscando placer para los dos. Su compañera también soltaba uno que otro suspiro, nunca nadie se ha quedado su habilidad oral y no sería esta la primera. Sintió un movimiento de las dos personas arriba de él y observo como las manos de la chica se posaban en los hombros del chico para luego abrir más las piernas en su cara. El Esclavo la miró y pidió permiso para besarla, uno que concedió ya que Len fue testigo de como esos arriba de él se besaban.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Los tres disfrutaban juntos. El placer de uno era de otro. Cold dejo el liderazgo en la Maestra, esta noche no era suya, así que no podía imponer. Pero, aun así, Len supo que él gano más que ella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rio internamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <sup>[***]</sup>
  </strong>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Len salió de la ducha con una bata negra y observo como su compañera terminaba de colocarse las botas, camino hacia ella y tomo la chamarra negra para dársela.</p>
<p>—No sabía que estarías en la ciudad.</p>
<p>—Estaré un tiempo. No creo que sean vacaciones largas.</p>
<p>—Ya veo, entonces es un hasta pronto, Lance.</p>
<p>La rubia lo miro con una ceja en alto y Cold se encogió de hombros. No sería él sino fuera, bueno él.</p>
<p>—Espero que no salga de aquí.</p>
<p>—Claro que no, Dinah.</p>
<p>—Eso espero, Cold.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo vas con tu hermana?</p>
<p>—Sabes más de mi, que yo de ti. Dejémoslo hasta aquí.</p>
<p>—Seré una tumba.</p>
<p>Al salir Dinah, Len suspiro. Camino de nuevo a la habitación donde el chico debía seguir.</p>
<p>—Hola, chico.</p>
<p>El Kid estaba nervioso, y era comprensible, cuando se busca una sesión se sabe que es posible que no hay escena <em>post-down.</em></p>
<p>—Se que estas bien, yo mismo me asegure, pero ¿quieres algo? —. Len callo y miro al Kid, sus ojos verdes brillaban.</p>
<p>—Barry, soy Barry.</p>
<p>
  <strong>------</strong>
</p><hr/><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Lo que terminaron de hablar era un secreto, pero tal vez Barry quiera contar en otra sesión. Una que ocurra talvez dentro o fuera del Bar Saints &amp; Sinners, uno de los bares más populares de Central City por sus mesas VIP y electro pop música y para aquellos con un poco de suerte y gustos excéntricos como perversos la muy oscura Mazmorra.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huyyy… que me costo hacer eso. Bien, pero quería compartirla con ustedes. Tal vez me animo y la arregle para el fandom de Sumerman all tipe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>